DON'T FORGET ME
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Durante su pelea con el Dios Ascendiente Deboss, Daigo pierde la memoria, pero lo más extraño es que recuerda a todos... a todos menos a Amy Yuuzuki y su promesa de ir a comer ese postre de fresas. Cansada, Amy decide dejarlo ir, pero ¿que pensará King al respecto? Fic #8 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"


**DON´T FORGET ME**

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **SUMARY:** Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de reaccionar… sólo sabía que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su mundo cambió para siempre… Fic #8 del Reto "30 FICS DE AMY  & DAIGO"

 **N/A:** Fic inspirado en la canción "Don´t Forget Me" interpretada por Suzy (Miss A) No tengo ningún derecho sobre la misma, así que descargo esa responsabilidad.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― _¡King! ¿Estás bien? No puedo creerlo… volviste, ¡volviste de verdad! ―_

― _Sí Jejeje gracias… pero ¿Quién eres tú? ―_

Y sin saberlo, esas palabras destrozaron pedazo a pedazo el corazón de Amy Yuuzuki. La chica comenzó a retroceder lentamente con lágrimas fluyendo nuevamente por sus mejillas. El resto de sus amigos se hallaban igual de confundidos, por lo que decidieron acercársele…

Los reconoció…

Reconoció a todos y a cada uno…

Pero… ¿Por qué a ella no?

― _Quizás fue un golpe durante la pelea… ―_

Le consoló Yayoi Ulshade su mejor amiga.

Pero ella no lo creía, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los presentes, el recuerdo de ella había sido borrado?

No lo entendía… es más nadie lo entendía.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Los días pasaban y no había mejorado para nada la situación. Por más que ella buscaba a Daigo, éste siempre se confundía… y por más esfuerzo que hiciera no lograba recordarla.

Los doctores le dijeron que sería temporal, pero el cambio no aparecía en ningún lado.

Él comenzaba a impacientarse…

… Y ella sólo sufría más y más…

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **POV AMY**

Ha pasado casi tres meses desde la pelea final contra el Dios Ascendiente Deboss; la ciudad por fin ha sido reconstruida. Utchy utiliza su tiempo libre para ayudar a Nossan y su familia en el negocio. Souji se encuentra participando en el torneo internacional de Kendo de su escuela, él y Rin por fin son pareja. Ian se ha vuelto menos coqueto, por lo que ahora pasa más tiempo con Yayoi y su abuelo en el laboratorio.

King… ¿Qué puedo decir de él? Aún sigue en el hospital tratando de luchar contra su amnesia, pero cuando no está ahí realiza diversos trabajos para poder subsistir.

¿Y yo…?

Bueno en estos momentos voy directo al hospital; he tenido este pensamiento desde hace un par de semanas…

 _Lo dejaré ir…_

Me siento inmensamente culpable de que él se encuentre atrapado en ese hospital… sólo por mí; y si no me recuerda ¿Cuál es el objeto?

Suspiré.

Una parte de mí también se sentía molesta y muy molesta, llena de rabia, de rencor y algo de odio.

Él me lo había prometido…

Prometió que cuando la pelea terminara iría conmigo a comer ese helado de fresas.

 _No lo cumplió…_

…Y es por eso que no puedo evitar sentir esta rabia que en cada día que pasa sólo quema más y más mi alma.

Ya no puedo soportarlo, simplemente ya no.

Una lágrima solitaria quería recorrer mi mejilla, pero yo la detuve al instante al pasar mi mano por ella.

No podía llorar, él me vería y haría lo que fuera con tal de no verme así; incluso sin recordarme, no podía soportar el hecho de ver a alguien llorar y menos por su causa.

Esa era una de las características que no le habían cambiado.

 _Una de las tantas que me habían enamorado._

Finalmente llegué a la entrada del hospital. Miré el enorme edificio, abracé contra mí la bolsa que traía conmigo, tratando de armarme de valor.

Cuando por fin me sentí lista, ingresé.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **POV DAIGO**

Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Esa niña de nombre Amy no deja de venir a verme, claro que no puedo negar que me agrade su compañía, y que sea muy bonita, pero siempre me cuenta acerca de hechos que yo para nada en la vida recuerdo haber realizado y menos con ella.

Hago un esfuerzo… en verdad que lo hago.

Pero el resultado es el mismo…

… _Amy Yuuzuki no está registrada en mi mente._

Sé que sufre y mucho, y no puedo negar que a mí también me duele, me duele no recordarla y me duele aún más hacerla llorar.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Lo recuerdo bien, me quedé un par de noches en el hospital para unos exámenes y ella jamás se fue. Siempre que volteaba por la ventana, ella estaba ahí mirándome con ansiedad y a la vez algo de temor. Yo simplemente podía sonreírle, quizás era mi forma de darle confortamiento._

 _Después de un largo día, la noche llegó y yo en instantes caí profundamente dormido._

 _Pero podía oírla; ella había ingresado sin que la vieran. Acomodó una silla a mi lado y me estuvo observando dormir._

― _Por favor King… tienes que recordarme, aun debemos ir por ese helado de fresas ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Tú me lo prometiste… dijiste que ganarías y volverías… volverías a mí y comeríamos ese postre juntos ―_

 _Me susurró con la voz a punto de quebrársele._

 _En mi interior estaba enternecido por aquellas palabras._

― _No te olvides de mí King… te lo suplico… no me olvides, que yo… que yo jamás podré olvidarte ―_

 _Concluyó de manera ahogada, pues su llanto iba en aumento, aunque ella muy difícilmente tratara de ocultarlo._

 _Sus sollozos calaban fuertemente en mi pecho._

 _Pero mi corazón comenzó latir con fuerza cuando ella sostuvo mis manos en las suyas._

 _Después de un rato, me percaté que quedó acurrucada a mi lado, profundamente dormida._

 _Sonreí y también dormí._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Suspiré con pesadez luego de recordar aquello. Volví a recostarme en mi camilla.

De pronto alguien llamó a mi puerta. Yo sólo accedí a que entrara, sin preguntar quién era.

Entonces la vi…

 **POV NORMAL**

― Amy… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―

Ella hizo una reverencia. ― Hola King, yo vine porque… ― Tragó duro. ― Porque hay algo importante que debo decirte ―

El chic comprendió aquello y se enderezó. ― Está bien, ah toma asiento ― Dijo indicándole el ligar vacío a su lado.

Ella asintió y tomó el lugar.

― ¿Qué querías decirme? ―

En vez de responder, ella sacó de su bolso un sobre. ― Toma, lee esto ― Indicó, entregándole el enorme sobre.

Daigo no dudó y obedeció. Luego de un par de minutos, terminó de leer el papel que venía en el sobre. ― ¿Instituto de Paragan, qué es eso? ― Pidió confundido.

Amy respiró hondo. ― Es un prestigioso Museo… de corea del sur ― Respondió.

Los ojos de King se abrieron como platos, sabiendo a lo que venía a continuación. ― ¿Corea del sur? Eso… eso es muy lejos ― Musitó con asombro.

La Peli-negra sonrió. ― Sí, lo es… pero hice mis trámites, creí que no me darían el trabajo… sin embargo está mañana recibí esto por correo ― Explicó mirando detenidamente las acciones del chico. ―…Pensé que lo correcto era que tu fueras el primero en saberlo ― Agregó.

El chico pasó una mano por su largo pelo muy confundido y con un montón de emociones encontradas dentro de sí. ― Amy… esto es… ―

―…Es tu pase a la libertad ― Completó ella con dificultad.

Él la miró. ― ¿Qué cosa? ―

― Escucha, la única cosa que te ata a este lugar, soy yo… pero ya no más, sí tu recuerdas a los demás, está bien, no puedo obligarte a que me recuerdes a mí ― Daigo sólo la veía de manera expectante, no creía en sus palabras. Y en cierto modo estaban empezando a molestarle. ―… Yo aceptaré el trabajo, me iré a Corea y tú… tú puedes hacer tu vida como te venga en gana ― Concluyó. Al ver que no decía nada, la chica suspiró y tomó de nuevo el papel en sus manos, se puso de pie. ― Era todo lo que quería decirte, fue un gusto conocerte Daigo Kiryu ― Se despidió tendiéndole la mano, pero éste se negó a dársela. Antes de desmoronarse ahí, justo en frente de él, la joven tomó su bolsa y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Reaccionando el chico se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirla. Pero se detuvo en la puerta al oír los sollozos de ella.

Amy estaba sentada en el suelo llorando amargamente, a pesar de que tenía su mano cubriendo su boca, los sollozos no dejaban de oírse.

Daigo sólo acarició la puerta, escuchándola. Pero pronto un agudo dolor de cabeza comenzó a derribarlo hasta quedar en el suelo.

Por el llanto, Amy jamás se dio cuenta de la situación de King.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Amy finalmente estaba lista para abordar su avión. Sus amigos Kyoryugers estaban ahí para despedirla.

Ella tomó sus valijas encaminándose al pasillo para abordar. Le entregó el boleto a la persona que estaba ahí, de pronto sintió que le regresó algo a su mano. Un tanto distraída ella volvió la mirada a su palma, era el volante del restaurante del mejor helado de fresas, algo dañado, pero aún visible. Miró a la azafata, quien no era más la azafata.

― ¿King…? ― Murmuró totalmente impactada.

Él sonrió y recitó. ― Así es… Supongo que fue raro traerlo, más en un momento como este… ― Comentó con nerviosismo. ― No estoy haciéndolo con sentido ¿cierto? ― Concluyó rascando su cabeza.

Amy cubrió su boca por el asombro, conforme sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos. Pero prosiguió. ― ¡Suena bien para mí! Un postre de helado de fresas con un montón de rojos y rojas. Una vez que termine la pelea, iremos por algunos ― Imitó con algo de debilidad debido a su voz.

Daigo sonrió. Y se le acercó. ― Tu y yo siempre hemos sido algo iguales… Nosotros sólo trabajamos bien juntos ―

Amy también sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas. _Su King_ había recuperado la memoria.

 _La había recordado a ella finalmente._

― Hice una promesa después de todo. Por eso volví, Amy. De vuelta al mundo en el que puedo escuchar tu melodía… ― Concluyó él con sinceridad pura.

― ¡King…! ― Amy no pudo más, dejó caer su pase al Instituto de Corea y abrazó al chico con fuerza. Éste le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad.

Sus amigos y los presentes, aplaudieron y aludieron aquella escena de amor puro e inocente, y más que eso… _**Inolvidable…**_

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** Sé que me tardé con el reto, pero he vuelto y espero haberlo hecho de la mejor manera, ojalá les haya gustado este Fic. Sí así fue no olviden sus reviews. ¡Saludos!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
